


With Coffee Flirting and Misunderstandings

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, Law Student Magnus Bane, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, also sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: Alec scoffs. Is this guy fucking serious? “This is why straight guys ain’t shit,” he hisses.And well, that really sets Magnus off. He leans over the counter, furious. “Wrong again, dipshit, I like men too!”Alec takes over his brother's coffee truck for a day. It's a wild ride.





	With Coffee Flirting and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/prayformalec_/status/1027747264712720384), hope this does your imagination justice lmao
> 
> beta'd by the lovely [@carmenlire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire)! She's absolutely amazing, go read all of her fics, but mostly httbt and Better Off This Way
> 
> (tw: there's a bit of swearing and yelling, but other than that it should be pretty safe)

Alec can’t believe he’s doing this.

He has classes to go to (no he doesn’t), homework to catch up on (as if he hadn’t crammed it in the moment it was assigned), and plenty of other matters to attend to (also a lie), which  _ Jace _ clearly doesn't understand.

But no, instead of handling his  _ very important _ and  _ definitely existent _ business he’s subbing for Jace at his stupid coffee truck. And all because Jace wants to get in someone’s pants, a girl in one of their classes that Alec is pretty sure is a lesbian.

Okay, that’s not exactly true, the meetup Jace is having with Clary is strictly platonic and educational, to discuss one of their class projects. Just because Jace thinks she’s cute doesn’t mean he can’t tell the difference between a study session and a date. Jace has known Clary isn’t interested in him for ages, and he’s not going to be an asshole and come onto her anyway when she’s clearly not reciprocating.

Still, Alec is bitter. It’s a wonderful day today. The sun shining, birds singing, and people milling around campus. Really, it’s the perfect weather and atmosphere to wallow in his dorm room about the cute law major he’s too much of a disaster to talk to and pretend he hasn’t gone three days without a shower.

Alright, he can  _ maybe, _ possibly see why Jace was so adamant that Alec take his place today  is a good thing .

But come on, if Jace didn’t want to work in his god-awful truck then why did he even buy it?

Set up in the courtyard, Alec shrugs on the less-than-attractive brown work apron. Exaggerated thoughts of reluctance still clutter his mind as he groans, propping open the order window and setting up the menu. He takes the little piece of chalk sitting on the counter and writes the drink and snack of the day in neat, loopy script on the chalkboard menu. He’s rumpled and doesn’t want to be here, but he’s still a professional and respects his brother’s little cafe.

He sits, alone for a small while before more people trickle into the courtyard and some customers  start to walk up to the truck. The day passes quickly, and he’s efficient. He’s not overly energetic or charismatic, but he gets the job done and engages in bits of small talk here and there. Around lunch, Maia comes by so that’s nice as well.

A bit after his lunch break, Izzy texts to let him know that she’ll stop by later after her lab and tells him to have her order ready for her. The text is a tad demanding, but his lips pull into a smile, knowing she’s just teasing.

Unsurprisingly, so far the day has passed without issue, and Alec lets himself admit that the fresh air is pretty nice and that really, he shouldn’t have been so dramatically opposed earlier.

Of course, that’s the moment the problem of the day arises.

Alec’s perched on the wooden stool inside the truck, absentmindedly dragging his fingers over the counter and sipping a mediocre latte he made for himself earlier. He’s staring off into space, lips pursed lazily around the rim of his cup, and he’s so gone in his daydreaming he doesn’t notice steps approaching the window, ringed fingers waving around while the person regales their companion with a wildly entertaining story.

And it’s just his luck that Alec notices who the person is at the exact same time he even realizes someone is there from the sound of their smooth voice and  _ fuck that’s the cute law major he’s too much of a disaster to talk to _ .

Truly a man of grace and elegance, he chokes on his coffee. 

Magnus looks up from telling Catarina about the completely incompetent new TA in his last class at the sound of loud coughing and sputtering. The sound isn’t a pretty one, and Magnus is alarmed and very concerned to say the least. He lunges forward to help but the man behind the counter straightens quickly, still looking faintly dazed and extremely apologetic. 

“I’m so sorry about that, how can I help you?” The poor guy croaks, rushing over his words and oh  _ shit _ , he’s hot. He’s raking a hand through his sort of greasy hair and his (frankly quite ugly) apron has stains all over it but he’s got gorgeous hazel eyes framed by long lashes and his voice is rough (probably from choking but shut up, logical side of Magnus) and low. The dude is clearly nervous and shifts awkwardly, leaning forward on his stool. The shift lets his shirt drop down just a bit, to reveal a smattering of chest hair.

Magnus should really order his coffee because his mouth is suddenly very dry.

He rouses himself and notes Catarina trying to hide her amusement, quickly muttering, “Okay, I’m back.” 

He smiles up at the person in the window (oh, he’s really tall), shakes himself a little, and starts, “Right, I’d like a large coffee please. Black.”

The man’s eyes widen for a second in what Magnus can only assume is horror and he can’t tell if he’s closer to laughing or cooing at the stranger. He sees the no doubt sugary drink that the barista had choked on earlier sitting on the counter and barely notices his own face press into a wide, smitten grin.

Catarina clears her throat and Magnus’ bubble bursts again.

Alec is staring. He’s staring and he’s totally gonna get caught soon but he can’t stop. Has he ever seen anyone so gorgeous? The answer is undoubtedly no, because he’s looking at coiffed hair (is that a  _ mohawk? _ ), a tight red button-down,  _ shit _ , biceps for _ days _ , and deep brown eyes swirling with.. Affection? Oh.

Alec’s blushing now, but he stops his own thoughts from going further because that can’t be right, he’s probably just projecting-

The woman next to the beauty coughs pointedly and both Alec and the handsome stranger in front of him straighten up immediately, startled. She laughs and places a hand on her companion’s arm, a familiar gesture, slightly teasing. The man looks at her almost gratefully, murmuring a quiet “usual?”, and turns back to Alec at her affirmative hum. “Catarina will have a chocolate muffin and a large green tea, hot.” He pauses for a second, before adding, “like yourself,” with a wink.

Alec’s face flames and he ignores the comment in favor of turning to make  _ Catarina’s _ order, before realizing he hadn’t caught the reason for his current preoccupation. His blush expands faster, climbing deep red up his neck. Had he already given his order, and Alec hadn’t heard? He hopes the customer had just forgotten.

Alec turns slowly back around, smiling sheepishly though it was probably closer to a grimace. “Sorry, I didn’t catch your drink a second ago. . .” he trails off.

“Magnus,” the man fills in. 

Alec beams. “Okay, Magnus. What did you want again?”

Magnus chuckles. “Large black coffee, darling.”

Alec sputters, before genuinely grinning wider . Right before he turns around, though, he catches Catarina smiling a sort of secret smile at Magnus. Alec can’t see Magnus’ face from this angle but he starts putting the pieces together: Catarina’s arm on Magnus’, the obvious familiarity between the two, their small, teasing glances, and Magnus’ fond nickname. And  _ oh. They’re a couple _ .

He spins quickly to the back counter, making their drinks and hurriedly going through the motions to get their orders over and done with. Thoughts come rushing back through his head, and he’s back to his morning brooding. Except this time, it’s just a bit worse because  _ of course _ the breathtaking stranger he had seen in the library months ago is in a relationship, of course he likes  _ Frankenstein _ by Mary Shelley, of course Alec had seen him read the book dozens of times, smiling the exact same delighted way each instance. Of course the first time Alec sees that man up close, he’s even more show-stoppingly handsome right in front of him, and of course that same day Alec has to find out he’s dating someone, a girl. Of course he’s straight.

And now Alec is kind of mad-- mad at Jace for making him work today, mad at the world for ruining a perfectly good day, mad at Magnus for being stunning and calling Alec “darling” and flirting and talking with an irresistible flourish in his hands and wearing that shirt that looks far too good on him and having a voice as enticing as his appearance and⎯

Alec is working with slightly more force than necessary, angry thoughts running through his head. Who even takes coffee black? He knows this is a petty thing to be mad about but his day didn’t start fantastic and now it’s declining rapidly from the mood he had in the morning. 

He takes the muffin and puts it in a brown paper bag with gloved hands, placing it a little more haphazardly than he would with his usual focused demeanor. He grabs their drinks next, depositing the green tea next to the bag. In the back of his head, he acknowledges that Magnus has said something but the rest of him doesn’t notice and he almost slams the black coffee down.

The cap flies off and it splashes over Magnus, mostly on his face due to the high counter.

And  _ fuck _ , dread fills Alec, courses through him far faster than the anger did earlier.

Magnus had been laughing with Cat when he noticed that the cute barista’s mood had changed significantly. He was stalking the minimal space in the van, his behavior starkly contrasting the deliberate and careful movements Magnus had seen just minutes ago.

Finally, the man had turned around with their food and beverages and Magnus opened his mouth, words flying from his lips before he could stop them. “Are you alright?”

Barely after he finished his sentence, frigidly cold coffee covers his head, shoulders, and most of his chest, an ice cube hitting him square in the face. He closed his eyes just in time.

Magnus takes a deep breath in through his nose. He licks his lips and something in him supplies helpfully,  _ at least the coffee isn’t half bad _ . He breathes out a quiet, “What the fuck,” before opening his eyes, jaw flexing in rage. And now, he registers the guilt that has been slapped across the barista’s face but it’s too late because he’s already saying again, louder this time, “What the fuck?”

And maybe his voice was slightly louder than intended because a few heads turn their way, but Magnus is too angry and baffled by the barista’s expression to care.

Alec notices the people looking their way and thinks  _ fuck, what have I done. Jace is gonna kill me _ , except it’s less apprehensive and more irritated, at himself this time because amazing, he fucks up the one time his brother needs his help. 

“What in Satan’s flaming arse was that for?” Magnus bursts out.

Alec looks down at Magnus, hair dripping over his forehead, shirt clinging to his chest, eyes like molten lava under the sun, containing boiling rage. Frankly, he looks absolutely ethereal. So Alec, emotions running high and wild with anger, guilt, and affection, does what he does best: he lets out his anger at the one who least deserves it.

“Look, I’m sorry, but maybe you shouldn’t stand in my way next time,” Alec retorts, a growling edge in the back of his throat.

Magnus is truly shocked now. He’s never seen a 180 in someone’s character so quickly and that combined with the man’s attractiveness, which has not ceased even slightly, just fuels his rage even more. “Oh yeah, because where I’m standing that totally matters, as if you didn’t slam your crappy drink down like a moody teenager.”

Alec physically recoils. “Well shit man, it’s not like we can all have our lives put together perfectly and be happy-go-fucking-lucky all the time, with perfect teeth and girlfriends.”

Magnus’ brain flits over the ‘girlfriend’ comment but he doesn’t linger, instead yelling back, “Your personal problems don’t concern me so why do I have to be the one drenched with coffee?”

Alec scoffs. Is this guy fucking serious? “This is why straight guys ain’t shit,” he hisses.

And well, that really sets Magnus off. He leans over the counter, furious. “Wrong again, dipshit, I like men too!”

“Oh, thank  _ fuck _ .”

Truthfully, Magnus was going to go on but his brain finally unscrambles and he hears what the barista has just breathed out.

He snaps his head up, and judging by the blush that has splattered onto the man’s face again and the lips that are pressed together defiantly ( _ stop staring at his lips, Magnus _ ), he clearly did  _ not _ mean to let that slip out.

Alec is dimly aware of Magnus’ girlfriend laughing and recording everything and Izzy having arrived and joined her, but he’s too mortified at himself to react.

Slowly, the reality of the last few minutes sets in and his blush grows deeper. He can’t believe he acted so immaturely. He ducks his head down and grabs a new cup, setting to work. “I’m so sorry, I’ll remake your drink.”

Magnus is extremely put off by this barista. In their short, less than 10 minute interaction so far, his mood has switched twice. Magnus is blanching-- that’s for sure-- but he can’t say part of that isn’t because the man in front of him looks absolutely endearing with his bottom lip pushed out in a slight pout, guilt and embarrassment obviously gracing his pretty features.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” He blurts out, and the stranger immediately jolts his head up from where he was deliberately avoiding Magnus’ stare, eyes wide and bewildered. His brow is still slightly furrowed, and he’s a picture of adorable appeal.

“A-Alec,” the man stutters out after a long pause.

Magnus’ lips pull into a smirk and he doesn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes track the movement, growing oh so slightly larger. In his amusement and pleasant (lowkey proud) surprise, he suddenly remembers Alec’s reactions to him being interested in men. And yes, this is quite frankly one of the worse first meetings he’s ever had with someone, but Magnus is absolutely endeared and he makes a decision right then and there.

“So,” he raises a hand, twirling his ringed fingers. He finds himself a little nervous, which is quite strange. He shakes that thought away and looks up at Alec, lips pursed around his grin. “I’m not an expert on coffee like you are, but I have to ask. While it’s  _ bean _ rough with our rocky meeting, am I still on  _ grounds _ to take you out?”

Alec stares at him for a second, and Magnus almost drops his smooth facade ( _ since when did he need a facade while flirting? He really shouldn’t feel so jittery already _ ). He definitely already messed this up. This was a stupid move.

But Alec barks out a laugh, loud and surprised at Magnus’  _ horrible _ coffee puns. He looks down at Magnus, surprise and delight and possibly  _ fondness _ playing with his lips and face and Magnus loses his breath.

“You’re standing in front of me, soaked to the skin in crap coffee that I spilled on you in a  _ temper tantrum _ , and you want to ask me out on a  _ date _ ?” Alec’s eyes are crinkled in the corners over his lopsided smile and the blush still remains just enough to be considered prominent on his cheeks.

“Well no, I actually meant take you out, as in with a shotgun,” Magnus continues easily. At the sight of Alec’s mouth forming into an “o” he adds hastily, “I’m joking.” His next sentence is quieter, more vulnerable. “Do you want to go out with me?”

Alec is taken aback for probably the millionth time today. He blinks, a few times, making sure quickly that this is real. He had never expected Magnus looking at him like  _ that _ , kind of nervous, kind of determined, and self deprecating under all of it. He had never expected Magnus to talk to him, much less ask him out,  _ much less _ with that almost insecure edge to his voice. He realizes he’s been keeping Magnus waiting and that just won’t do, so he somehow gets his lips to work again around a breathless, “Yes,  _ please _ .”

A smile, full, breathtaking smile splits across Magnus’ face and  _ okay this is the best choice Alec has ever made ever _ .

There’s a “really?” on the tip of Magnus’ tongue, but it’s too early for the baggage and self-hate to be unloaded on Alec so instead, Magnus says, albeit faintly disbelieving, “Great. When do you close?”

“Eight o’clock.”

“Then I’ll pick you up from here, eight tonight? I can take you to dinner at this Ethiopian place. If that’s alright with you?”

Alec feels his grin squeezing against his cheeks but he’s too happy to care, pressing his lips together before replying, “Ethiopian sounds perfect.”

Magnus just looks into his eyes, no doubt looking smitten already and mutters back, “Perfect.”

“Perfect,” Alec says again, chuckling faintly.

Their trance is broken by Magnus’ phone chiming, and he tilts his head apologetically at Alec before digging into his pocket to get it. And really, Alec can’t complain when Magnus looks completely adorable scowling at his phone like it’s personally offended him.

Magnus is thoroughly confused yet again when he opens his messages to see a text from Raphael that just says “0-100 real quick”, until he scrolls up and sees the full and complete video of him and Alec yelling at each other then agreeing to go on a date. He turns to Catarina with a deadpan glare. “Really, Cat?”

Alec suddenly freezes and Magnus looks at him. He bursts out, “Wait, what about your girlfriend?”

Magnus furrows his brow. “Girlfriend?”

“You know, uh, Catarina?” He winces and waves his hand in Cat’s direction, though not rudely.

She and Magnus whirl around to face each other, lips curled in disgust. They both turn back to Alec, “Girlfriend?”

Alec blushes under their gaze, “Uh. . . yeah?”

It takes a second, but then Magnus bursts out laughing, Cat quickly following. He straightens again (maybe straightens isn’t the right word, as it’s quite clear now that Magnus isn’t straight at all), and leans back, a hand covering his mouth to stifle his bubbling laughter. Eyes sparkling with mirth, he tilts his head and coos at Alec, “Oh darling, Catarina has been my best friend for far too long for me to consider her anything else.”

Cat slaps him, adding on, “I would’ve lost my sanity long ago if I had to date this loser.”

Alec blinks, taking in the new information. “So. . . you’re single.”

“Seeing as we just agreed on a date, I do hope that will change soon.”

Alec nods slowly, musing to himself. Quickly coming to a resolution, he leans forward and down over the counter and grabs onto Magnus’ still damp shirt with one hand, dragging their lips together. His other hand comes to fist in the hair above the nape of Magnus’ neck, and Magnus makes a gasping noise of surprise.

He’s only just started to kiss back when Alec pulls away, just so their lips are too far to brush. Dimly, Magnus is aware that the position must be uncomfortable for Alec, but he’s there are too many stars in his vision to say anything.

“I hope so, too.” The words are faintly breathless and Magnus  _ feels _ them against his lips. 

All at once, Alec pulls back, letting go of Magnus. He clears his throat and the small, dorky smile springs back onto his face. His voice is soft, a little hoarse. “I gotta keep working, but uh. . .” He passes the newly made coffee over the counter. “I’ll see you at eight?”

Magnus picks up the beverage, unable to tear his eyes from Alec. “See you at eight.”

He only manages to leave after Catarina all but drags him off but he’s too giddy to care.

Alec watches Magnus leave with Cat, smiling softly the whole time. He’s interrupted by Izzy’s stare, boring into the side of his skull. He sighs, prepping himself for the onslaught, blush already slowly climbing up his neck. 

“What?” He tries to sound irritated, he really does, but he’s too delighted that he has a  _ date _ , and Izzy sees right through it.

“Isn’t that the law major that I always catch you swooning over?”

The blush is back, full force and Alec scoffs loudly, affronted. “I don’t  _ swoon _ over him!”

Izzy just gives him a deadpan look, and holds up her phone. “I have literal video evidence that says otherwise. But go off I guess. . .” she trails off. “Now. Where’s my coffee?”

Alec shakes his head fondly at her and sets to make her drink, thoughts already drifting to Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i think the writing is all over the place w this one but i'm still weirdly kinda proud of it? hm
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! come chat w me on twitter [@downworldbagell](https://twitter.com/downworldbagell) if ya want
> 
> Edit: the line had originally been "I like dick too", but a guest commented that the fic was transphobic and fetishizing. I was confused at first, and deleted the comment, thinking it was spam. Later, I came back to check on this fic, and I realized where their concerns probably lay. So to that person, I'm sorry I deleted your comment so quickly, and thank you for bringing this to my attention! I've changed the line, and if there are any other concerns, from anyone, please comment/tweet them at me. Much love <3


End file.
